


Cardsharp

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou's winning streak is about to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardsharp

**Author's Note:**

> Gen; pure fluffy silliness. 353 words.

**Cardsharp**

Akaya had been hanging around for a little while now, watching as Masaharu and Hiroshi played cards, face screwed up like he was trying to figure the rules out or something. Masaharu ignored him, right up until he recorded the points for the last hand (130 for him, 65 for Hiroshi, which put them at 755 to 355 respectively, and if Hiroshi didn't find a way to start winning soon, Masaharu thought that the groove between his eyebrows might turn permanent. On the up side, though, Masaharu was going to be in pocket money for weeks).

"Huh," Akaya said, somewhere behind Masaharu's shoulder, after Hiroshi had shuffled and dealt out the next hand.

"Whaddya want, brat?" Masaharu asked. "You want us to deal you in?"

"Did you know you can see Yagyuu-senpai's cards in his glasses from here?" Akaya asked.

Masaharu froze as Hiroshi looked up very slowly, eyebrows going up. "Is that so?" he murmured, slow and deliberate.

"Yep! Isn't that neat, Niou-senpai?" Akaya was damn near chirping.

Masaharu very carefully didn't grind his teeth. "It sure is, brat. Funny how I never noticed that before."

Hiroshi didn't look like he was buying it. "I see," he said, and laid his cards down. "Would you excuse us, Kirihara-kun?"

"No problem," Akaya said. "I have to go finish cleaning out my locker anyway. Later!"

Perhaps, looking at it now, it hadn't been such a good idea to fill the brat's locker with shaving cream after all. "Eh-heh," Masaharu said, and drew a card and discarded it without even looking at it. "What a coincidence."

Hiroshi took his glasses off and folded them, long fingers precise, and his eyes were very sharp as he plucked the cards out of Masaharu's hands and reshuffled the deck. "I don't believe in coincidences," he said, and dealt a new hand.

He wouldn't stop playing until he'd won all his spending money (and then some) back from Masaharu. Masaharu totaled up their points ruefully and said goodbye to buying that new set of darts anytime soon as he paid up.

Trust Akaya to screw a good thing up.

**end**


End file.
